


Академия Защитников

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019
Summary: 1 октября 1989 года на свет появилось 43 ребенка, обладающих сверхспособностями. То, что семерых из них усыновил агент ЩИТа Ник Фьюри, осталось от общества в тайне. Он основал «Академию Защитников», где обучал будущих героев Адской кухни — и сделал из них непростую семью.





	Академия Защитников

**Author's Note:**

> AU, OOC, насилие, смерть персонажей; местами специфический черный юмор, знакомый тем, кто смотрел «Академию Амбрелла»; спойлеры к «Академии Амбрелла», но все же не полный пересказ ее сюжета; возраст и часть способностей Защитников изменены по сравнению с MCU и комиксами. В тексте упоминаются песни Francoise Hardy — Le temps de l’amour и The Sweet — Ballroom Blitz.

Пролог

1 октября 1989 года на свет появилось 43 не совсем обычных ребенка. У разных женщин. В разных концах Земли. Их объединяло то, что...  
Ну, это вы знаете. Бла-бла-бла.  
А вот то, что семерых из них усыновил агент ЩИТа Ник Фьюри, осталось от общества в тайне.  
Получившаяся семья — скорее, тренировочный лагерь для супергероев — расположилась в особняке в Адской кухне. Все дети были должным образом занумерованы в архивах ЩИТа.  
Номер Первый — Люк Кейдж. Суперсила — пуленепробиваемость. Непробиваемость для критики прилагалась. Люк считал себя лидером среди детей из-за того, что ему выпал номер один. Была это проверка от Ника Фьюри, или случайность, или первый номер и правда заслуженный — неизвестно. Забавный факт: Люк единственный из «детей Фьюри» остался на службе в ЩИТе.  
Номер Второй — Фрэнк Касл. Суперсила — меткость. Вечно соревновался с Номером Первым, т.е. с Люком, т.е. с любимчиком Ника Фьюри, и в итоге ушел из официальных супергероев в уличные линчеватели.  
Номер Третий — Джессика Джонс. Суперсила — умение пускать слухи, которые превращаются в реальность (не спрашивайте). Была замужем за Люком непродолжительное время. Их общую дочь, Даниэль, после развода отсудил Люк, потому что сумел доказать в суде, что суперсила Джессики противоречит нормальному воспитанию детей. Сейчас Джессика работает частным детективом.  
Номер четвертый — Мэтт Мердок. Слепой адвокат с суперслухом, который улавливает даже слова мертвых (не спрашивайте-2). Кажется самым честным и правильным в семье, однако на самом деле патологически скрытен.  
Номер пятый — Дэнни Рэнд. По протекции Ника Фьюри обучался в Кунь-Луне. Вернулся, развив свою суперсилу, Железный Кулак, до запредельной мощи. Самый добрый и чувствительный в семье.  
Номер шестой — Электра Начиос. Суперсила — ловкость. Еще Электра мертва. Она погибла, когда орден Руки принял ее за порождение древней силы по имени Черное небо и погубил, намереваясь воскресить уже в новой ипостаси. Оказалось, что Рука ошиблась. Электра никогда не была Черным небом. Сейчас призрак Электры регулярно является Мэтту Мердоку, который отчаянно любил ее до смерти и, видимо, теперь уж будет любить вечно.  
Номер седьмой — Карен Пейдж. Суперсил не выявлено. Хроническая неудачница, вечно находившаяся в тени своих необыкновенно талантливых братьев и сестер. В настоящее время работает журналисткой в «Нью-Йоркском Бюллетене».  
(Неудачница? Ха. Да тут вся семья — неудачники с комплексом вундеркиндов, которые выросли во взрослых людей, а нормально жить так и не научились. Даже Люк. Особенно Люк.)  
НИК ФЬЮРИ. Агент ЩИТа. Создатель инициативы «Академия Защитников». Уже два дня как мертв.

Часть 1. Встречи на похоронах

— Фрэнк опаздывает, — проговорил Люк.  
— Фрэнк всегда опаздывает, — отозвалась Джессика, прикладываясь к фляжке. — А если бы он был честен до конца, не пришел бы вовсе. Догадываешься, почему?  
Карен молча закурила.  
На заднем дворе особняка было сыро. Моросил мелкий и противный дождик.  
Урна с прахом Ника Фьюри стояла посреди двора, на газоне. Красивая такая урна из темного камня с золотыми ручками.  
Семья — то, что от нее осталось — стояла кругом. Сверху на них взирала Электра, точнее, ее бронзовая статуя. Ее точеные скулы были утрированы, в изящных руках навсегда застыли парные саи.  
Настоящая Электра — ее призрак — стояла за спиной Мэтта, невидимая для всех, неслышимая для всех, кроме Мэтта. Он не собирался просвещать братьев и сестер насчет того, что общался с мертвой.  
Он слышал ее голос, густой, как греческое оливковое масло, что лился ему прямо в уши, но не мог коснуться ее. Это было самым мучительным.  
— Фрэнки-Фрэнки, — смеялась Электра в этот миг. — Поспорим, если он не придет вообще, значит, снова арестовали?  
— Ты не мерзнешь? — спросил Дэнни у Карен. Они двое единственные стояли без зонтиков.  
— Нет. Спасибо, Дэнни.  
Дэнни все равно накинул Карен на плечи, поверх ее вечной голубой рубашки, свою кенгурушку. Остался в одной футболке. После тренировок в Кунь-Луне Дэнни привык с буддистским спокойствием переносить дождь, да и что такое дождик для того, кто прошел Кунь-Лунь?  
— Встречаемся только на похоронах теперь, — заметила Джессика.  
— Предлагаю начать без Второ... — заговорил Люк, и тут Фрэнк вышел из задней двери дома.  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Все прикидывали, услышал Фрэнк слова Люка или нет. Но Фрэнк, с непроницаемым (и украшенным кровоподтеками) лицом, занял место между Карен и Мэттом, застегивая пальто. Покосился на Карен. Она продолжала курить, глядя перед собой.  
От внимания остальных не укрылось то, что под пальто Фрэнка мелькнул бронежилет с нарисованным черепом.  
— Даже на похороны не мог другое надеть, — пробормотал Люк. И добавил громче: — Кто-нибудь хочет что-нибудь сказать?  
Ответом ему было молчание — и плоп-плоп-плоп дождя по лужам и земле.  
Люк сделал шаг вперед и прокашлялся.  
— Сегодня мы прощаемся с Ником Фьюри. С человеком, давшим нам семью...  
— Отнявшим, скорее уж, — даже не потрудившись опустить голос, сказала Джессика. Люк сделал вид, что не услышал. — И ты весь в него.  
— Джессика, если ты хочешь высказаться, прошу вперед, — на второй раз Люк не стерпел.  
— Ой, Люк, лучше не надо. А то вдруг пойдут слухи, что...  
Все замерли на месте. Джессика едко сощурилась, глядя на Люка, и вытащила фляжку.  
— Да нет, показалось, — сказала она. — Я ведь прошла терапию, забыл? Двенадцать шагов, или сколько их там. Никаких больше слухов.  
Электра засмеялась в голос. Мэтт укоризненно покачал головой.  
Он держал зонтик над собой и над ней, отчего его левый рукав торчал наружу и уже намок.  
— У меня объявление, — продолжил Люк. Его голос стал таким ледяным, на пятнадцать градусов холоднее дождя. — Я считаю, что нашего приемного отца убили. И предлагаю расследовать это. Последнее дело «Защитников».  
На этот раз оживились все. Карен в шоке выпустила сигарету из бледных пальцев. Дэнни стал что-то доказывать. Фрэнк стоял молча, с легкой иронией глядя на Люка. Джессика перевернула пустую фляжку, пытаясь вытрясти остатки себе в горло. Электра разразилась смехом.  
— Пожалуйста, потише, — шепнул Мэтт. Он потер переносицу пальцами.  
— И кого же ты подозреваешь, а, Первый? — поинтересовался Фрэнк, чуть покачиваясь на месте.  
— Я считаю, что это сделал один из нас, — с вызовом ответил Люк.

Часть 2. Подозрения

На это даже тихая Карен с негодованием фыркнула. Джессика повернулась и пошла прочь. Фрэнк, чуть задержавшись, последовал за ней. Карен ушла третьей. Электра — четвертой, и Мэтт остро почувствовал свое одиночество. Место, где минуту назад стояла Электра, ощущалось чересчур пустым.  
— Почему ты так считаешь, Люк? — тихо спросил Мэтт, пока Дэнни стоял, расстроенный, явно прикидывая, как всех помирить. Их во дворе осталось трое. — Почему думаешь, что один из нас — убийца?  
— В последние годы отец ушел со службы. Он не пускал в дом никого, кроме нас.  
— Мы к нему не ездили, ты это сам прекрасно знаешь, — проговорил Мэтт. — Из нас только ты поддерживал с ним отношения. Так что подозрение падает на тебя, если ты так уж хочешь кого-то подозревать.  
— У меня с отцом были хорошие отношения. Я его любил. Это вы все вечно ноете, что он сломал вам жизнь армейской дисциплиной и заданиями ЩИТа.  
— Я никогда такого не говорил, — встрял Дэнни.  
— Тебе, из всех, стоило бы сказать это погромче, — заметил Мэтт. — У тебя вместо детства был Кунь-Лунь. Ну ладно, Люк... на кого же ты думаешь?  
— Это мог сделать Фрэнк, — с готовностью ответил Люк.  
— То, что вы с Фрэнком вечно соревновались, не значит, что...  
— Фрэнк из всех нас реальный убийца. Он убивает людей на улицах, якобы защищая этот город, ты знаешь это, Мэтт. И он ненавидел отца за то, что ему достался второй номер, а не первый.  
— Это для тебя номера были важны. Не для Фрэнка.  
— Тогда Джесс, — поколебавшись, сказал Люк.  
— Ты обвиняешь мать своего ребенка? — Дэнни пришел в ужас.  
— Она ненавидит меня за то, что я забрал Даниэль. И могла убить Ника, чтобы только отомстить мне.  
— Ты сам в это не веришь, — сказал Дэнни.  
— Почему тогда не я? — с редким хладнокровием спросил Мэтт. — Из-за Ника я потерял свою любимую. Электру.  
— Ее забрала Рука, не Ник.  
— Но на то задание одну ее послал именно Ник Фьюри.  
Бордовые стекла очков Мэтта угрожающе блеснули. Даже Люк завис.  
— Бросил бы ты эту идею, Люк, — сказал Дэнни с сожалением. — Как бы она не оттолкнула от тебя тех, кто пока еще с тобой.

***

Фрэнк, Джессика и Карен шли по улице вместе, но как бы и порознь, словно не до конца уверенные в том, объединили ли их подозрения Люка. Карен на полпути к метро заметила, что так и ушла в кенгурушке Дэнни, но возвращаться не хотелось.  
— Не могу поверить, что Люк нас обвинил, — слабым голосом проговорила она.  
— А я могу, — ответил Фрэнк. — Он такой же диктатор, как Ник Фьюри. Унаследовал все его лучшие качества. И готов видеть заговор на ровном месте — как Ник учил.  
— Люк не такой, как Ник. Он никогда раньше не делал мне больно своими словами, — возразила Карен.  
Джессика безрадостно хохотнула.  
— Тогда готовься, сестричка. Я на себе испытала всю силу слов Люка.  
— Это было нечестно с его стороны, забрать у тебя Даниэль, — осторожно начала Карен.  
— Спасибо. Похоже, ты одна так считаешь.  
— Но ты могла бы... знаешь... пустить слух, что Даниэль у тебя, и тогда она бы вернулась к тебе...  
— Ты так ничего и не поняла, Карен. Слухи — та причина, по которой Люк забрал Даниэль у меня. И я собираюсь вернуть ее себе честным способом, без всяких суперсил.  
— Это достойно уважения, — сказала Карен. — Уверена, у тебя все получится.  
— А я уверен, что ни фига у нее не получится, — выдал Фрэнк. — Это же Люк-идеальный-агент-ЩИТа-Кейдж. У него связи. А у тебя что, Джесс? Уведомление о выселении через месяц за неуплату квартплаты?  
— Через два, — ответила Джессика.  
— Фрэнк, не будь таким... — возмутилась Карен.  
— Каким — таким? Жестоким? Уж прости, это Ник научил. Хотя ты не знаешь, ты ведь у него ничему не научилась.  
Карен задохнулась и встала на месте. Фрэнк и Джессика тоже остановились. По лицу Фрэнка расползалось осознание того, что он только что сказал. Сорвал свой гнев на Люка и Ника — на Карен, ни в чем не повинной Карен.  
— Уж извини, Второй, — подчеркнуто ответила Карен. — Мне в другую сторону.  
— Ну ты и засранец, Фрэнк, — констатировала Джессика, глядя, как Карен удаляется в противоположном направлении. — Ты со своим линчеванием совсем разучился разговаривать с людьми или как?  
Фрэнк ничего не сказал. Только мысленно сжег Джессику взглядом и зашагал прочь.

***

— Люк правда нас подозревает, — убитым голосом сказал Дэнни.  
Они с Мэттом взяли одно такси на двоих, но Электра зайцем, незваной третьей пассажиркой устроилась между ними.  
— По-моему, все вполне логично, — отозвался Мэтт. — Ты заметил, что Люк не упомянул, как именно погиб Ник? Не хочет, чтобы кто-то взял вину на себя, выгораживая других. Так что только Люк — и убийца — знают, как убили Фьюри.  
— Безумие какое-то. — Дэнни зевнул. — Что-то меня пробило на хавчик после всех этих разговоров. Хочешь китайской еды?  
— Нет, — хором сказали Электра и Мэтт.  
— Ну ладно, ладно.  
— Тебе еще снятся те сны про конец света? — спросил Мэтт спустя несколько улиц. Покоситься на водителя он не мог, так что приходилось поднимать тему на свой страх и риск.  
— Иногда снятся. Но все более смешные, что ли.  
— Смешные сны про конец света? — переспросил Мэтт.  
— Ну, помнишь, как они начали мне сниться в Кунь-Луне? Когда мне было одиноко и страшно? Вот тогда они были реально мрачные. А сейчас с каждым годом они все менее реальные и все более смешные. Мой психолог говорит, что это значит — я справляюсь с проблемой.  
— У тебя есть психолог?  
— Уже третий, — Дэнни снова зевнул. — Тебе бы тоже не помешал, Мэтт. После... ну, всего.  
— У меня вместо психолога есть подзащитные. Им тоже приходится меня подолгу выслушивать.  
— И мне тоже, — ввернула Электра.  
— Обычно это я тебя выслушиваю, — огрызнулся на нее Мэтт.  
— Так вот, последний раз мне приснилось, что Апокалипсис случился в закусочной «У Гридди», — как ни в чем ни бывало болтал Дэнни. — Карен была официанткой в розовой униформе и с такой наколкой в волосах, а Фрэнк пил кофе с клубничными донатами. А потом пришли мы все и стали танцевать свинг, пока огонь охватывал всю землю, и под конец закусочная горела тоже, а мы отплясывали среди огня и углей. — Дэнни невпопад усмехнулся. — Было совсем не страшно. Как если бы я увидел боггарта в виде конца света и сказал: «Риддикулус!»  
— Я не читал «Гарри Поттера», — устало сказал Мэтт, распознав псевдолатинское заклинание.  
— А стоило бы. Знаешь, мой любимый персонаж Луна Лавгуд. Она носила сережки в виде редисок, и...  
— Мой любимый персонаж Беллатриса Лестрейндж, — мстительно заметила Электра.  
— И ты туда же, — Мэтт с трудом удержался, чтобы не закрыть лицо рукой. — Ты хоть знаешь, что она была влюблена не в порядочного адвоката, а в уродливого злодея без носа?  
— Ты же говорил, что не читал, — торжествовала Электра.  
— Я слушал фильм.  
— Я же вижу, что тебе нужно к психологу, — сказал Дэнни, оставшийся в неведении относительно половины перепалки.  
— А в твоем сне — ты помнишь, с чего начался конец света? — очень терпеливо спросил Мэтт.  
— О, это очень просто, — беззаботно сказал Дэнни. — Кто-то из нас направил залп из карамелек на Луну, только это была не Луна, а огромный пончик с черникой. От него откололся кусок и полетел на Землю. Вот и все.

Часть 3. Второй и Седьмая

— Декс? — Карен зажгла свет в прихожей. — Ты дома?  
Она заглянула в комнату. Декс сидел там, на диване, в темноте, и не слышал ее из-за наушников. Кассетный плеер он держал в руках.  
— Декс, — Карен подошла к нему и мягко сняла наушники с его головы. Только тогда Декс открыл глаза. Взглянул на нее, будто просыпаясь.  
— Как прошло? — спросил он хрипло, так, словно давно не разговаривал.  
— Фигово. Как обычно. Мне напомнили, что я обычная, в отличие от них... снова.  
— Мне стоило пойти с тобой?  
— Нет. — Карен отвернулась, отошла поправить цветы в вазе. Белые розы. Декс всегда дарил ей только их.  
— Карен.  
— Да.  
— Ты так и не сказала им, что встречаешься со мной?  
Карен не ответила, но ее плечи слегка вздрогнули над розами.  
Декс подошел к ней сзади и обвил руками за талию.  
— Ты меня стесняешься?  
— Как я могу тебя стесняться? Ты лучшее, что есть в моей жизни. Ты единственный, для кого я особенная.  
— Тогда что?  
— Я ревную тебя к своей семье, — прошептала Карен. — Боюсь, что они понравятся тебе больше, чем я. Боюсь, что их чертово обаяние переманит тебя на их сторону... они ведь такие... интересные...  
— Ты интересная. Ты особенная. Не эта кучка супергероев-неудачников. Ты Белая Роза.  
Карен закрыла глаза и откинула голову на плечо Дексу. Его запах, его руки, его близость... это было прекрасно. И все же...

***

— Второй! Седьмая!  
Ник Фьюри застукал их на чердаке, когда им было по шестнадцать лет. Они не делали ничего такого; воспитание Фьюри было слишком жестким и в то же время невинным: Карен и в голову не приходило, как соблазнять мальчишек, а Фрэнк понятия не имел, что делать с девчонками. Но уже тогда их не интересовал никто, кроме друг друга.  
Фрэнк прогуливал задания, лишь бы посидеть с Карен, которую не брали в супергеройский отряд; они держались за руки, неловко целовались и обменивались самодельными подарками. Карен сплела Фрэнку разноцветный браслетик, который смешно выделялся на фоне его черной формы супергероя. Фрэнк вырезал ей браслет из дерева с узором из маленьких роз.  
Карен так и не смогла забыть, что Ник тогда сказал ей — на чердаке, на глазах у Фрэнка.  
— Ты отвлекаешь Второго от его миссий! Он навсегда останется вторым. Никогда ничего не добьется — и сказать спасибо нужно будет тебе, Седьмая! А теперь марш по своим комнатам!  
Фрэнк не вступился за нее. У него было такое лицо, будто Ник дал ему пощечину.  
А Карен только залилась краской и убежала. Потом, ночью, Фрэнк влез к ней через окно и стирал слезы с ее лица.  
— Это все враки, — сказал он. — Ты мне помогаешь. Когда я думаю о тебе, у меня все получается, Белая Роза.  
Но Карен уже тогда почувствовала, что Фрэнк лгал ей. Слова Ника отложились где-то у него в подсознании. Фрэнк не мог догнать Люка — а виновата оказалась она, Карен, что тянула его вниз.  
Но в тот вечер все было еще хорошо. Они танцевали в комнате Карен под старую пластинку Франсуазы Арди (Карен единственной в семье было дозволено слушать музыку, остальных это могло отвлечь от тренировок), и Карен качалась в объятиях Фрэнка, будто в дымке, во французской розовой дымке... вот как сейчас, в объятиях Декса.

***

Фрэнк и Мэтт встретились в баре ближе к полуночи. Мэтт, в кои-то веки не в адвокатском костюме, а в кепке и анораке — Второй попросил его не светиться — сел рядом с Фрэнком, согнувшимся над стаканом виски, и попросил себе темного эля.  
— Боишься напиться, а, Четвертый? — хохотнул Фрэнк, но как-то невесело.  
— Зачем ты меня позвал, Фрэнк?  
— Свяжись с Ником, — Фрэнк взял с места в карьер. — Я знаю, ты еще можешь общаться с мертвыми. Не отрицай. Ты это делаешь. Я видел, как ты покраснел на похоронах. Тебя так вгоняла в краску одна-единственная женщина, и она мертва.  
— А он сечет фишку, — прокомментировала Электра, устроившаяся с другой стороны от Мэтта.  
— Могу, — неохотно ответил Мэтт. — Но это не значит, что я могу вызывать их по своей прихоти. Я уже пробовал связаться с Ником, и он просто не явился, как засранец, которым всегда был.  
— Мэтт. Дело серьезнее, чем ты думаешь.  
Фрэнк выложил на стойку между ними какой-то круглый черный предмет. Мэтт взял его в руки, ощупал и ахнул.  
— Повязка с глаза Ника... откуда она у тебя?  
— Догадайся с трех раз.  
— Ты убил его?  
— Одну попытку ты истратил. Я подобрал это на улице, когда Карен умчалась от меня прочь как ошпаренная.  
— Карен убила его?  
— Вторая попытка. Карен была в кенгурушке Дэнни. Если повязка выпала оттуда...  
— Дэнни? Постой, Фрэнк, но Карен или Дэнни... Они самые безобидные люди в нашей семье. Ты сам это знаешь. Я не могу представить, чтобы...  
— И им больше других досталось от Ника. Карен он то травил за отсутствие у нее суперсил, то вообще не замечал. Дэнни лишил детства, сплавив в Кунь-Лунь.  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня, Фрэнк? — обреченно спросил Мэтт.  
— Докажи, что это сделал Дэнни, а не Карен, — проговорил Фрэнк, будто это было легче легкого.  
— Знаешь, Второй начинает мне нравиться, — заметила Электра.  
— Но Дэнни — твой брат, — возразил Мэтт им обоим.  
— Если выбирать между ними двумя, Карен мне дороже. Так что делай что угодно, Мэтт: вызывай Ника, или придумывай адвокатские уловки, или попроси призрак Электры что-нибудь сделать, но докажи, что Карен тут ни при чем. Ясно?  
— Ясно, — с тяжелым вздохом ответил Мэтт, пряча повязку Ника в карман.

Часть 4. Отморозки

— Черное небо — это один из оставшихся шестерых Защитников, — проговорила Дина Мадани. — Вопрос только в том, сумеем ли мы выяснить, кто именно, до кровавого полнолуния. Предсказание гласит, что со смертью одноглазого наставника все тайное станет явным. Ну, Ник Фьюри уже умер. Так что мы обязаны преуспеть, Билли... Билли!  
Билли Руссо как ни в чем ни бывало наслаждался жизнью: играл в «Тетрис» на антикварной консоли, совершенно не обращая внимания на Дину.  
Они с Диной сидели в машине, припаркованной неподалеку от входа в особняк Фьюри, и должны были следить за всеми входящими и выходящими. Но с тех пор, как семейка свалила после похорон, в особняк входили и выходили только Люк с маленькой Даниэль. Ничего интересного.  
— Билли, если ты не можешь сосредоточить внимание на доме, займись чем-нибудь полезным, — раздраженно сказала Дина. — Почитай методичку по Черному небу, что ли. Чтобы не вышло как в прошлый раз.  
— Что было в прошлый раз?  
— Электра. Эпический провал, после которого нас с тобой понизили. Тебе что-нибудь еще напомнить?  
— Напомни мне, как мы вообще попали на службу в Руку, — попросил Билли.  
— Ты правда не помнишь или прикалываешься?  
— Ну, с тех пор, как Фрэнк Касл сделал вот это с моим лицом, трудно отличить одно от другого.  
— Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос, — Дина всплеснула руками. — Ты поклялся отомстить Фрэнку Каслу, а Рука поклялась предоставить тебе все необходимое для того.  
— Отомстить Фрэнку Каслу, — меланхолично повторил Билли.  
— У тебя какие-то проблемы?  
— Посмотри на Люка Кейджа. Нет, посмотри на него, Дина. Этот человек пятый раз за день выходит из дома, и на этот раз — только потому, что его маленькой дочке захотелось мороженого. Разве тебе не хочется... ну... чтобы в твоей жизни тоже было что-то такое милое? А не только приказы от чертовой Руки, которая уверяет меня, что я сам к ним обратился?  
— Чтобы в моей жизни тоже было что-то милое, — мрачнее грозовой тучи повторила Дина.  
— Ага, — кивнул Билли. На его футболке было написано: «Don’t worry, be happy!» Эта футболка, розовая с зелененьким, тревожила Дину уже не первый час. И вот, приехали.  
— Так, мне это надоело. — Дина отстегнула ремень безопасности. — Пора что-то делать.  
Билли сидел в машине и смотрел, как Дина пулей вылетела наружу и накинулась на несчастного Дэнни Рэнда, или Пятого, который шел в особняк, ни о чем не подозревая. Дэнни Рэнд не успел ни пикнуть, ни включить Железный кулак. Дина всадила ему в шею шприц и потащила к машине, волоча по асфальту.  
Билли открыл бутылку бананового смузи и пил его, чувствуя, как вся машина ходит ходуном, пока Дина засовывает Дэнни Рэнда в багажник. Через минуту она хлопнула крышкой и вернулась за руль, оправляя сбившуюся шелковую блузку.  
— Поехали, — сказала Дина, заводя мотор. — Пора потолковать с этим отродьем Фьюри.

***

Дэнни Рэнд пришел в себя в маленькой мотельной комнатке. В лицо ему светила — и слепила — обычная лампа, но ощущение было как на допросе.  
Наверно, так оно и было, решил Дэнни, поерзав на месте и поняв, что он привязан к стулу, а руки склеены скотчем за спиной.  
— Послушайте, вы не того взяли, — начал он. — Я ничего не знаю о делах Ника в ЩИТе.  
Ответом ему была пощечина, умело отвешенная Диной. Билли, за пределами кружка света от ночника, поморщился.  
— Кто из вас, фриков, Черное небо? — яростно спросила Дина. — Уж не ты ли, мальчик из Кунь-Луня?  
— В Кунь-Луне учили бороться с Черным небом, а не как стать им... Ай!  
— Сейчас-то зачем, — философски заметил Билли. — Он же рассказывает.  
— Для профилактики, — ощерилась Дина. — Ты про правила допроса в Руке помнишь?  
— Смутно, — признал Билли, доставая мятный леденец.  
— Значит, Фьюри хотел, чтобы ты научился бороться с Черным небом, — сделала вывод Дина, адресуясь к Дэнни. — И с кем же из братьев и сестер ты должен был бороться?  
— Я не должен был с ними бороться! Они же моя семья! Ауч! Это же больно!  
— Билли, — потребовала Дина, — у меня уже рука устала его бить. Иди сюда и продолжай.  
Дэнни сквозь слезы смутно различил, как в кружок света вошел Билли. У него на футболке было написано: «Don’t worry, be happy!»

Часть 5. Сделка

В дверь особняка Фьюри позвонили в три часа ночи.  
Люк открыл не сразу. И, увидев Джессику, оставил дверь на цепочке.  
— Что ты хочешь? — спросил он.  
— Сделку, Люк. — У нее был такой вид, будто она наступила себе на горло. Джессика держалась, чтобы не сорваться на бывшего мужа, изо всех сил, и Люк это оценил.  
Она изменилась. Они все изменились.  
— Какую сделку? — спросил Люк.  
— Я найду, кто убил Ника — я все-таки частный детектив, а ты разрешишь мне видеться с Даниэль.  
Люк попытался закрыть дверь. Джессика всунула ногу в проем.  
— Люк, не будь таким идиотом. Мы все-таки когда-то были вместе.  
— Ага, пока ты не начала распускать слухи про меня и Даниэль, чтобы управлять нами.  
— Я не хотела вами управлять. Я просто хотела... чтобы мы были счастливы.  
Джессика смотрела на Люка, поправ всю свою гордость. Не то чтобы умоляюще, но близко к тому.

***

Они сели просматривать записи с камер наблюдения — а этими камерами был утыкан весь дом Фьюри — вместе, как когда-то. Джессика и Люк. Люк и Джессика. Джессика держалась, чтобы не спросить про Даниэль, мучительно думая, в какой комнате она сейчас спит.  
— Записи со дня смерти отца стерты, — сказал Люк.  
— Это не значит, что я не смогу их восстановить, — мрачно улыбнулась Джессика. Хоть в чем-то она преуспевала.  
Спустя час прогресс был налицо. В день смерти Фьюри к нему приходил Мэтт Мердок. Запись, похоже, была слегка повреждена: за левым плечом Мэтта что-то постоянно рябило. Когда он вошел в кабинет Фьюри, Ник отключил там камеру слежения, чтобы поговорить без свидетелей. И так и не включил.  
Камера над входом показала, что после ухода Мэтта к Нику приходили Карен и Дэнни. Вдвоем. Они вылетели из особняка спустя три минуты, и Карен увезла Дэнни на машине в ночь.  
— Не могу поверить, что Карен и Дэнни... — Люк опешил.  
— Мне больше нравится другая версия, — заметила Джессика. — Фьюри прикончил Мэтт, а Карен и Дэнни нашли уже его тело. Испугались и сбежали.  
Они переглянулись. Это было как в старые добрые, с поправкой на то, что в старые добрые они не подозревали членов собственной семьи в убийстве.  
Но что-то уже проскочило между ними — какая-то искра, — и Люк, в неожиданном для Джессики приливе тепла, сказал:  
— Я уложил Даниэль спать в твоей старой комнате. Моя слишком неуютная... спартанская. Не для девочки.  
— Моя комната тоже не образец уюта, — усмехнулась Джессика. — Там все в постерах «Нирваны».  
— Даниэль нравится «Нирвана».  
— Ей не рановато такое слушать?  
— Боже, Джесс, — вдруг сказал Люк. Его взгляд был приклеен к экрану. — Что это?  
— Это... это запись от сегодняшнего дня. — Джессика забарабанила по клавиатуре. — Это случилось полтора часа назад.   
— Кто-то похитил Дэнни. — Люк уже поднимался. — Сейчас пробью номера и поеду за ними.  
— Я с тобой.  
Повисла пауза. Люк смотрел на Джессику каким-то непонятным взглядом.  
— Или... или я могу поехать за Дэнни, а ты останься с Даниэль, — добавила Джессика тише.  
— Как ты с ними справишься?  
— Ходят слухи, — Джессика развела руками.  
— Нет. Не хочу, чтобы ты снова распускала слухи. Ты присмотришь за Даниэль, а я поеду спасать Дэнни.  
— Уверен?  
Джессика притихла. Люку потребовалось меньше минуты, чтобы принять решение.  
— Да, Джесс. Я тебе верю.  
— Береги себя... и Дэнни, — сказала Джессика на прощание.

***

Люк поднимался по лестнице мотеля. Выследить машину с камеры наблюдения, с его-то связями в ЩИТе, оказалось даже слишком легко. Другой вопрос — кто сумел похитить Железного кулака Дэнни Рэнда, ну, не средь бела дня, конечно, но все равно — вот так запросто?  
Люк замер у двери, услышав звук глухого удара, а после него — голос Дэнни.  
— Черное небо — это Карен! Ник Фьюри отослал меня в Кунь-Лунь, чтобы я мог справиться с ней, когда она обретет силу!  
— Подумай получше, Пятый, — пропел женский голос, и послышался новый удар. — Как Седьмая, единственная среди вас обычная, может быть Черным небом?  
— Я не хочу с ней драться, — со слезами отвечал Дэнни. — Я никому не говорил о ней, потому что не хотел, чтобы у нее были неприятности...  
Люк окаменел. Потом он медленно положил руку на ручку — и повернул.  
Оказалось не заперто.  
Дэнни первым увидел Люка поверх плеча Дины, которая присела перед ним так, чтобы их лица были вровень. Люк уверенно кивнул брату. И Дэнни, окровавленный, с разбитым носом, стиснул зубы и ответил ему кивком.  
— Что за... — Дина обернулась, но между ней и Люком оказался Билли, который доедал клубничное мороженое. Через мгновение кулак Люка встретился и с мороженым, и с лицом Билли, и Билли отправился в нокаут на коврик с цветочным узором.  
Дина подняла револьвер, большой и блестящий.  
— Я тебе не советую, — проговорил Люк.  
— Да ладно?  
Она выстрелила, и пуля, проделав дырку в новой желтой футболке Люка, смялась и вывалилась наружу аккуратным свинцовым блинчиком. Дина продолжала стрелять, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть... пули кончились, и она, надо отдать ей должное, не стала напрасно щелкать пустым револьвером.  
Дэнни, разломавший стул, стоял за ее спиной.  
— Эй, Дина, — вежливо сказал он.  
Дина повернулась. И Дэнни отправил в нокаут и ее — раскаленным до золотого сияния Железным кулаком.

***

— Прости, Люк, — приговаривала Джессика, собирая вещи Даниэль, а потом спускаясь по лестнице. — Прости, но так надо.  
Даниэль, полусонная, сидела у нее на руках.  
Джессика вышла из особняка Фьюри, как она надеялась, теперь уже в последний раз. Она не оглядывалась.  
На другой стороне улицы ее ждала Карен в заведенной машине. Джессика с малышкой села на заднее сиденье, и Карен, развернувшись с заносом, рванула прочь.  
— Эх, Карен, — сказала Джессика вполголоса, чтобы не будить Даниэль, — умеешь ты обратить на себя внимание.  
— Ну извини, сестрица, — ответила Карен, — вас же вроде спасаю.  
— Спасибо, Карен, — ответила Джессика тихо.  
Она повернулась к окну. За ним мелькали огни Адской кухни.  
Когда они выехали на Бруклинский мост, Джессика с облегчением выдохнула.  
Пронесло.

***

— Это квартира Декса, — объясняла Карен, открывая и закрывая шкафы в поисках еды, от нервов позабыв, где что лежит. — Он сейчас на работе. ФБР. Ночная смена. Но это ничего, я ему все расскажу, и он поймет. Люк не знает про Декса, а значит, и нас не найдет.  
— Карен, — сказала Джессика, укладывая Даниэль на диване, — успокойся. Он и правда нас не найдет.  
— Я бы не был так уверен, — произнес Люк с порога.  
— Люк, нет! — закричала Джессика. — Я не использовала слухи...  
Она задыхалась. Люк сделал шаг вперед, медленно, будто она угрожала ему пистолетом — а она всего лишь встала между ним и спящей Даниэль.  
— Джесс. Спокойно. — Люк поднял руки вверх. — Я не собираюсь отбирать у тебя Даниэль. Может быть, ей сейчас будет безопаснее с тобой. Я не за тем приехал.  
— Тогда за чем?  
Люк медленно повернулся от Джессики к Карен.  
— Карен, мне надо с тобой поговорить.  
— О чем? — взвинченно спросила Карен.  
— Ты знаешь о том, кто ты?  
— О чем ты? О том, что я обычная, в то время как вы все...  
— Карен, — мягко повторил Люк. — Я хочу тебе помочь. Я знаю, что вы с Дэнни приезжали к Нику в день его смерти. Дэнни отказывается говорить, что тогда случилось. Расскажи ты мне.  
— Ты хочешь обвинить нас в смерти Ника? Меня? Потому что меня не жалко?  
— Нет, — твердо сказал Люк. — Я хочу разобраться в произошедшем.  
— Ник был уже мертв. Честное слово, Люк. Дэнни притащил меня туда, чтобы что-то рассказать, но когда мы увидели Ника... Мы испугались и вылетели оттуда, как идиоты. Ты — ты мне веришь?  
— Верю, — ответил Люк.  
Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Карен не сводила глаз с Люка. Какое-то предчувствие кричало ей: осторожнее, вглядись в него, вглядись!  
— Но скажи мне одно... — начал Люк. — Зачем вы забрали повязку с глаза Ника?  
Его рука неприметно и медленно тянулась к кобуре.  
Карен заметила — и оказалась быстрее. Она рванула на себя ящик кухонного стола. Из-под сваленных в кучу вилок и ложек вытащила пистолет — и навела на Люка.  
— Карен, не надо! — крикнула Джессика.  
— Ты не понимаешь, Джесс. Он обвинит во всем меня! Вот к чему он ведет! Дэнни ему будет жалко, Дэнни — его любимый брат, но меня, Седьмую, проклятую неудачницу, можно обвинить в чем угодно...  
— Карен, ты же знаешь, что меня пули не берут. Убери пистолет. Если срикошетит в Джесс...  
— Уходи из квартиры, Люк! Последнее предупреждение!  
— Карен, я не могу уйти и оставить тебя с Джесс и Даниэль.  
— Видишь?! Видишь?! — закричала Карен.  
— И дело не в смерти Ника. Дело в том, что ты...  
Карен выстрелила.  
Люк одним прыжком оказался рядом с ней. А дальше была темнота.

Часть 6. В темноту

Карен открыла глаза. Голова нестерпимо болела. Все тело затекло. Было холодно. Слишком холодно.  
Она медленно приподнялась на руках. Она лежала на бетонном полу, посреди маленькой комнаты... нет, не комнаты.  
Она знала это место.  
Это был бункер в подвале особняка Фьюри, маленькое пуленепробиваемое помещение, в котором Фьюри держал арестованных Защитниками преступников до того, как их передавали в ЩИТ.  
И Карен была заперта внутри.  
Она вскочила на ноги. Бросилась к тяжелой двери, в которой было одно-единственное узкое окошко из свинцового стекла.  
— Выпустите! Выпустите меня! — закричала Карен.  
Снаружи стоял Люк. Он покачал головой. Карен знала, что он не сможет услышать ее сквозь дверь — она, во всяком случае, никогда не слышала криков заключенных, — но все равно визжала, охваченная ужасом от того, где она оказалась.  
Она не убивала Ника. Но Люку было все равно. Сначала он заключил ее здесь... а что будет потом? Рафт?  
Карен чуть не потеряла сознание снова: на этот раз от клаустрофобии, захлестнувшей ее. Серые стены давили, надвигаясь со всех сторон. Лампа, встроенная в потолок, мигала все чаще. Окошко, казалось, сужалось, превращаясь в точку.  
Карен забарабанила руками по стеклу, захлебываясь криками.  
Там, за стеклом, собиралась вся семья. К Люку присоединился Дэнни, который горячо что-то доказывал. Мэтт, обернувшийся через плечо, что-то говорил в пространство, пытаясь не размыкать губ.  
Последним в коридор ворвался Фрэнк. Карен закричала еще громче. Фрэнк налетел на Люка и ударил его по лицу. Люк отшвырнул его в сторону. Фрэнк встал с рассеченной губой и снова поднял кулаки. Мэтт встал между ними, жестикулируя. Карен не слышала ни звука. Дэнни со слезами на глазах посмотрел на нее, единственный из них.  
Он вынул ручку, написал у себя на ладони что-то большими корявыми буквами и показал ей, Карен.  
«Моя вина».

***

— Мы не можем держать Карен там! Она не убивала Ника! — умолял Дэнни.  
— Кто убил Ника, уже не важно, — произнес Люк. — Но Карен — Черное небо. Ты сам сказал это, Дэнни. А мы поклялись бороться с Черным небом как с порождением Руки. Это последняя миссия от Ника, и...  
— Ты не понимаешь: миссия от Ника состояла вовсе не в этом... — заговорил Дэнни.  
— Это же твоя сестра, черт возьми! — заорал Фрэнк, который сам чуть не терял сознание от бросившейся в голову крови.  
— Это моя сестра, а еще это вселенское зло, которое может уничтожить всю планету, Фрэнк!  
— У Карен нет никаких суперсил! Ты сам это знаешь!  
— Они появятся. Грядет кровавая луна, и тогда...  
— Ты сам себя слышишь?  
Фрэнк в отчаянии взглянул на Карен поверх плеча Люка. Она била руками о стекло снова, и снова, и снова, беззвучно кричала — и плакала от бессилия. На ее бледном лице, почти призрачном в неверном свете подвальных ламп, в ореоле белесых волос, постепенно запечатлевалось понимание того, что они ее не выпустят. И вот она уронила руки, прижалась к стеклу лбом, опустевшая, преданная — и Фрэнк про себя решил, что, не будь Люк пуленепробиваемым, он бы лично всадил ему пулю в сердце прямо сейчас.  
— Так нельзя, — говорил Мэтт рассудительным тоном. — Мы должны поговорить с Карен, а не запирать ее, как зверя в клетке...  
— Дэнни, я ведь спас тебя сегодня, — удивленно проговорил Люк, и Фрэнк обернулся.  
— Прости, Люк, — проговорил Дэнни, — но я обещал Карен, что защищу ее.  
Его кулак раскалился до нестерпимо золотого пламени.  
Люк даже рук не поднял, чтобы заслониться. Дэнни врезал ему в полную силу, Люк отлетел к стене — и остался там лежать.  
Фрэнк рванулся к Карен в бесполезном порыве: он даже цифр от кодового замка не знал. Фьюри не доверял ему такие вещи.  
— Код от... — начал Мэтт, но Дэнни уже отстранил Фрэнка, подошел к двери, показал Карен знаком, чтобы она отступила — и одним ударом снес железную дверь весом в полтонны.  
Когда пыль осела, Карен медленно поднялась на ноги. Она смотрела на семью — на остатки семьи, собравшиеся перед ней: на Дэнни, Мэтта, Фрэнка — и что-то в ней было не так. Будто они опоздали. Будто они выпустили ее на минуту позже, чем что-то в ней умерло.  
Или родилось.  
Карен медленно прошагала по обломкам бункера на своих каблуках и прошла между расступившимися братьями. Казалось, все они затаили дыхание.  
Фрэнка что-то грызло внутри. Будто это он был виноват, что они пришли вот к этому. Когда Карен прошла мимо него, не взглянув, он проводил ее глазами, а под ребрами защемило.  
— Карен, — хрипло окликнул он ее.  
Она повела головой, как птица, но не оглянулась. И остановилась у лифта, прямая, высокая, будто не зная, как его вызвать и что дальше делать.  
Двери лифта открылись. У Фрэнка мелькнула мысль, что пришла Джессика, но это была не она.  
Из лифта вышел незнакомый ему мужчина в джинсовой куртке со светлым воротником.  
— Карен, — сказал он.  
— Декс, — отозвалась Карен, будто издалека, сквозь много лет.  
— Что они с тобой сделали? Карен?  
Она вдруг повалилась к нему на руки. И это Декс, а не Фрэнк, подхватил ее.  
Ее голова запрокинулась. Она лежала на руках у Декса бездыханная.  
— Что вы с ней сделали?! — закричал Декс.  
— Кто ты такой? — грубо парировал Фрэнк.  
По лицу Декса проскользнула острая лисья усмешка. Он медленно опустил Карен на пол — что с ней было такое? — и, обойдя ее, шагнул к братьям.  
— Я — Второй, — произнес он.

***

— Подумай сам, Фрэнк, — говорил Декс, пока они все, как загипнотизированные, слушали его, — что за смехотворная суперсила у тебя? Меткость? Попадаешь по мишени со ста шагов? С тысячи? Если со снайперской винтовкой, да? А сколько стрелков могут то же, что и ты? Сколько солдат круче тебя в этом, Фрэнк? Сказочки от Ника Фьюри... Вот она, настоящая меткость.  
Декс вынул из кармана что-то — канцелярскую скрепку? — и неуловимым движением метнул ее вперед. Фрэнк вздрогнул от укола под коленом, но не схватился за ногу.  
Декс медленно шел вперед, руки в карманах, будто выбирая, что еще метнуть.  
— Это я Второй, а не ты, Фрэнки. Ты — самый обычный ребенок, которому Фьюри запудрил мозги своей исключительностью. Он взял тебя, чтобы не нарушать нумерацию, только и всего. Ты был ему полезен — до поры до времени. Но и только. Я же... От меня он избавился, когда понял, что со мной не совладать. Отдал в закрытый интернат ЩИТа. Более закрытый, чем «Академия Защитников». Но суперсила все это время была у меня, а не у тебя. Поэтому ты остался навсегда вторым. Тогда как я... — Декс взглянул на распростертого на полу Люка, — вполне мог бы стать и первым.  
— Это невозможно, — подал голос Дэнни. — Фрэнк всегда был с нами. Всегда был одним из нас.  
— Это я был с вами! До десяти лет, когда я убил тренера по бейсболу и меня окрестили неуправляемым, нецелесообразным для инициативы «Защитники»! Неужели вы не помните... Ах, Джессика, — внезапно сладко усмехнулся Декс. — Джессика Джонс. Фьюри велел ей пустить слух. «Ходят слухи, что Фрэнки — Второй и всегда жил с нами!» И все поверили в это, будто так и было! Хотя Фрэнк — обыкновенный сирота из приюта, даже не первого октября родившийся!  
— Ты с ума сошел, — проговорил Фрэнк, и ответом ему был кусок стекла, вонзившийся в плечо.  
— И Карен — Карен любила меня, а не тебя, — произнес Декс с наслаждением — оставил это на десерт. — Это мы с ней полюбили друг друга с детства. А когда меня увезли, она перенесла память о чувствах на тебя. Ты и понять не мог, отчего Карен тебя так любит... и не умел ее любить в ответ, конечно же... бросил, едва представилась возможность. Но ничего... когда я вырос, я нашел ее вновь... и теперь Белая Роза моя, и только моя!  
Фрэнк заревел и бросился вперед, доставая армейский нож.  
Декс был быстрее. Он метнул игральную карту.  
Карен оказалась между Фрэнком и Дексом прежде, чем они заметили, как она очнулась и поднялась на ноги. Но факт оставался фактом. Карен встала между ними, закрывая Фрэнка собой.  
И карта полоснула ей по горлу.  
Фрэнк подхватил ее, опустил на пол, зажимая рану рукой. Кровь мгновенно залила ее голубую рубашку, его бронежилет. Ее светлые глаза метались, ища его лицо. Она пыталась что-то сказать — и не могла.  
— Тише, Карен, тише... тише, милая...  
Она скребнула рукой по его плечу, будто пытаясь ухватиться и остаться над водой. Но вода тянула вниз.  
Рука бессильно упала. Глаза остановились.  
На этот раз Фрэнк не ревел. Он тихо взвыл, как раненый зверь, каким-то высоким, жутким воем. И уткнулся лицом в окровавленную шею Карен.  
Когда он поднял лицо, оно было расчерчено алыми брызгами крови.  
Декс, оцепеневший, стоял над ним.  
Он не сопротивлялся, когда Фрэнк вынул пистолет и пустил пулю ему в голову.

Часть 7. Встречи на похоронах II

На заднем дворе особняка было сыро. Моросил мелкий и противный дождик.  
Карен лежала в закрытом гробу. Фрэнк запретил ее кремировать.  
Семья — то, что от нее осталось — собралась вокруг. Джессика, Люк, Мэтт с невидимой Электрой, Дэнни. Фрэнк.  
Люк даже не подавал голоса. Вперед вышел Дэнни.  
— Сегодня мы прощаемся с Карен, — проговорил он просто и безыскусно. — С любимой сестрой, самой доброй и в то же время сильной. Мы всегда думали, что это мы герои, но именно Карен погибла как герой. Она много лет прощала нас за то, что мы считали себя супергероями. На самом деле мы были неразумными детьми с суперсилами, вот и все. А Карен доказала, что суперсилы не нужны, чтобы спасти любимого человека.  
Дэнни бросил на гроб белую розу и вернулся в круг семьи.  
Джессика, Люк, Мэтт — они по очереди бросали розы и отступали. Последним подошел Фрэнк. Вслед за белой розой он бросил два браслетика: плетеный и деревянный.  
Фрэнк сам закапывал гроб в землю. Кидал лопатой горсть за горстью земли, стоя под все усиливавшимся дождем. Никто не решился ни предложить ему помощь, ни сказать хоть слово.

***

После похорон Фрэнк ушел. Бросил:  
— Все равно я не один из вас, как выясняется.  
Мэтт тщетно пытался остановить его. Потом вернулся в гостиную особняка Фьюри.  
Джессика уже облюбовала бар. Люк мерил комнату шагами. Дэнни улегся на диване, вытянув ноги в своих джинсах скинни.  
— Послушайте, мне надо кое в чем признаться, — сказал Мэтт. — Эй!  
— Никто не слушае-ет, — пропела Джессика, прикладываясь к бурбону.  
— Есть кое-что серьезное.  
— Серьезнее, чем похороны? — спросил Люк.  
— Это я виноват в смерти Фьюри.  
Люк замер и взглянул исподлобья, но ничего не сказал.  
— Ты его прикончил? — с сарказмом спросила Джессика.  
— Я сказал только то, что это моя вина, а не то, что я убил его.  
— Теперь все стало совсем понятно.  
— Это сделала Электра, — в отчаянии сказал Мэтт.  
Повисла тишина. После чего Люк разочарованно покачал головой и продолжил шагать туда-сюда, Джессика налила себе еще стакан, утратив интерес, а Дэнни сказал:  
— Я же говорил, Мэтт, что тебе нужно к психологу.  
— Я же говорила, они не поверят, — Электра прошлась мимо Мэтта, обдав его запахом сандала. Тот сделал еще попытку:.  
— Мой дар... Он стал сильнее. Иногда Электра почти материализуется. Иногда я слышу ее запах, иногда чувствую прикосновение... А в тот день она обманула меня. Сказала, что хочет поговорить с Фьюри, и я поехал к нему. А в кабинете она стала живой настолько, что швырнула в него саем, ее собственным, который Фьюри хранил под стеклом.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что Фьюри убили саем? — мрачно спросил Люк.  
— Я же говорю, это сделала Электра — при мне! И вина моя, ведь это я ее туда привел!  
— Мэтт, если ты убил Фьюри, валить все на мертвую подружку не очень практично, — сказала Джессика. — Это я тебе как частный детектив говорю.  
Мэтт в изнеможении махнул рукой и ушел.

***

В три часа ночи на заднем дворе особняка Фьюри появились двое в масках. Одна из фигур, та, что поменьше, кинула лопату другой.  
— Копай, Билли, — сказала Дина. — У меня руки устали.  
— Как копать, так я, — кипятился Билли. — А как все интересное, так ты? Ты же ее оживлять будешь, я так понимаю? Обматывать красными ленточками и все такое?  
— Копай, Билли, — философски повторила Дина.

***

Джессика осталась на ночь в особняке, в своей старой комнате, рядом с дочкой. Люк зашел к ним взглянуть, как они спят, но Джессика бодрствовала: сидела на полу и слушала старый кассетный плеер; кассеты «Нирваны» и «Радиохед» были разбросаны кругом.  
— Тоже не спится? — спросила она. Джессика была в черной майке-алкоголичке, безумно привлекательная, как когда-то, когда Люк только влюбился в нее. Но сейчас он не имел на нее никаких прав.  
Тем не менее, он сел рядом с ней на полу.  
— Это моя вина, что Карен погибла, — прошептал Люк.  
— Нет. Не твоя.  
— И после всего я не Первый, а всего лишь... идиот с манией величия. Весь мой успех в ЩИТе — дутый пузырь. «Черное небо». Это ведь все выдумки Ника. Карен была — просто наша Карен.  
Джессика вздохнула.  
— И то, что ты использовала слухи на мне... В этом тоже моя вина. Со мной иначе было не совладать. Это я развалил наш брак, а не ты.  
— Мы оба его развалили, Люк.  
И Люк вдруг уткнулся носом в плечо Джессики — и заплакал, впервые за много лет.

Часть 8. Черное небо

Так больно вспоминать. Но вспоминать надо: пробраться по воспоминаниям, как по ступенькам, назад в жизнь.  
Вот она, шестнадцатилетняя, идет по особняку Фьюри. Заглядывает в кабинет к отцу.  
— Я занят, Седьмая. Попозже.  
Открывает дверь комнаты Люка, который подтягивается на турнике.  
— Я занят! Не сбивай!  
Комната Джесс: там ревет рок, так, что стены трясутся, вопреки запрету Фьюри. Джессика что-то стремительно пишет в дневнике.  
— Пошла вон!  
Комната Мэтта. Мэтт и Электра сидят на кровати, в одежде, но переплетясь всеми руками и ногами, и Электра сует ладонь под футболку Мэтта.  
— ВОН! — орет она.  
Дэнни, доброго Дэнни, в комнате нет. Он в Кунь-Луне.  
Последняя комната — Фрэнка. Он кидает ножи в мишень, один за другим.  
— Ты меня отвлекаешь, Карен. Давай попозже.  
В этот момент острая боль раскрывается где-то под ребрами, как взрыв сверхновой.  
Ослепительно белый взрыв.  
А потом — темнота.

***

Дина и Билли припарковались на стоянке у закусочной. Черное небо в образе белокурой девушки спало на заднем сиденье.  
— Говорю тебе, Билли, лучше бы нам ехать без остановок.  
— Ничего ей не сделается от того, что мы перекусим.  
— Ей не сделается, а нам сделается. Ты везешь на заднем сиденье эквивалент водородной бомбы. И, когда она решит взорваться, лучше бы ей быть под присмотром главы Руки, а не в закусочной с пончиками.  
— Ничего она не взорвется, — сказал Билли, вылезая из машины. И уже через окно спросил: — Тебе с клубникой или с шоколадом?

***

— Знаешь, Мэтт, что бы ты ни передал от Фьюри, я тебе не поверю, — проговорила Джессика.  
Они снова расположились в гостиной. На этот раз их собрал Дэнни.  
— Послушайте, — кипятился он. — В тот день я повез Карен к Нику, чтобы он сам рассказал ей про Черное небо. Мы с Ником много говорили об этом, и его мнение за годы сильно изменилось. Он не хотел уничтожать Карен, понимаете? Вы должны его выслушать!  
— Но теперь уже поздно, — сказал Люк. — Уже ничего не изменить.  
— Нет, не поздно! Как вы не понимаете! Когда я увидел, что Ник мертв, я сумел сообразить, что Мэтту понадобится какая-нибудь его вещь, чтобы связаться. Тогда я и забрал повязку с глаза...  
— ...которая теперь у меня, — продолжил Мэтт. — И я готов связаться с Фьюри хоть сейчас.  
— Ну, связывайся, — махнула рукой Джессика. — Только хватит чепухи про то, что его убила Электра.  
Мэтт вынул повязку из кармана и сжал ее в руках.  
Ничего не происходило.  
— Фьюри! Ник! Ну хоть раз не будь таким, каким ты был всегда!  
— Не сработает, — сказала Электра.  
— Каким это я был всегда? — поинтересовался Ник, спускаясь по лестнице, будто только что из своего кабинета.  
— Засранцем, — сказала Электра.  
— Попрошу поаккуратнее с выражениями, юная леди. В конце концов, мне так и не удалось научить тебя хорошим манерам. Заколола меня, как...  
— Ник, мы по поводу Карен, — нетерпеливо сказал Мэтт.  
— Да, наследили вы изрядно, — рассудительно сказал Ник. — Но все еще можно исправить, Четвертый.  
— Как?  
— Я всю жизнь учил вас, как бороться с Черным небом. Не с Седьмой. Вы так ничего и не поняли.  
— Мы были детьми, черт побери! А ты хотел, чтобы мы умели понять все твои планы!  
— Но теперь-то вы уже не дети. Вы должны были спасать Седьмую от Черного неба, а не отождествлять их. И уж точно не убивать Седьмую.  
— Это сделал Декс.  
— Нет, это сделали вы все. И как бы вам не пришлось поплатиться за это... Седьмая сейчас в закусочной «У Гридди», и лучше бы вам оказаться там поскорее. — Ник прошелся до бара. Его рука пролетела сквозь бутылку скотча. — А, черт. Мальчик, не мог бы ты и меня ненадолго материализовать, как Шестую?  
— Ник... да ты уже, — проговорила Джессика.  
Она, Люк и Дэнни — все трое смотрели на Ника, который только что смахнул бутылку со стола. Осколки лежали на полу.

***

Билли вошел в закусочную в пять минут первого, когда на улице весело светило солнышко и пели птички. Он прошествовал к барной стойке и заказал у миловидной официантки четыре пончика с собой и два молочных коктейля.  
Его как раз начали одолевать мысли о выходе на покой и, возможно, открытии собственного заведения по производству молочных коктейлей... хорошо взбитых, пышных и таких холодных, что они снежной лавиной проходятся от горла к желудку... когда его окликнул знакомый голос.  
— Билли? — спросил Фрэнк, который был весь в крови после терапевтического ночного сеанса линчевания на улицах. Перед ним на розовой стойке стояли кофейник и чашка.  
— Фрэнк! — сказал Билли.  
Официантка вышла. Кроме них двоих, в зале никого не было.  
В двенадцать ноль семь закусочная оживилась звуками стрельбы.  
В двенадцать десять Черное небо, оно же Карен Пейдж, она же Седьмая, пришло (пришла) в себя на заднем сиденье машины.  
— Ой, черт, — сказала Дина, которая как раз играла в «Тетрис» на консоли Билли.  
Карен дернула головой: Дину подбросило и выкинуло наружу через лобовое стекло. Удар был такой силы, что стекло разлетелось по всей парковке. А Дине, лежавшей в своем безукоризненном сером костюме на асфальте, выгнув шею и руки под неестественными углами, уже ничто не могло помочь.

***

В двенадцать пятнадцать Карен, слегка пошатываясь, вошла в закусочную «У Гридди». Она была в голубой блузке, слегка измазанной кровью, и узкой юбке. Туфли потерялись где-то по дороге между гробом, оживлением и закусочной, поэтому она шла босиком.  
Слева, за перевернутым столом, засел с пистолетом Фрэнк. Справа — Билли.  
— Карен? — спросил опешивший Фрэнк.  
Она взглянула на него взглядом пустым, как Вселенная перед Большим взрывом.  
Ее радужка была обведена серебром.

***

Карен прошествовала к стойке, взяла с нее кофейник и глотнула кофе прямо из носика. Потом она взяла бумажный пакетик с заказом, предназначавшимся Билли, вынула шоколадный пончик и жадно вгрызлась в него зубами. И стала есть, чуть не давясь едой.  
Фрэнк и Билли ошарашенно наблюдали за тем, как Карен отшвырнула остатки пончика в сторону и широко вытерла рот рукой.  
— Карен, это я, Фрэнк, — осторожно заговорил Фрэнк.  
Карен резко повернулась к нему и взглянула, наклонив голову. Навела на него руку, изображая пальцами пистолет. Фрэнк замер.  
— Нет, — решила Карен. — Нет.  
— Черное небо? — попробовал Билли. — Я твой смиренный раб и... ээ... черт, как там дальше? Дина, прием? Методичка еще в бардачке? Дина?  
Карен перевела взгляд на него.  
— Черное небо, — подтвердила она.

***

У Джессики не было прав. Мэтт вести не мог по понятным причинам, Люка отстранили от водительского места из-за предыдущего так называемого «провала с Карен».  
За руль попал Дэнни, и сейчас он гнал на черном «Рейндж Ровере» Люка, предоставленном ЩИТом, по улицам, снося неосторожно выступающие дорожные заграждения и чудом избегая пешеходов.  
Электра, высунувшись из окна, визжала от восторга.

***

Знаете песню Ballroom Blitz? Ну так вот, в закусочной «У Гридди» играла именно она, когда Защитники вступили на порог в эпическом слоу-мо.  
Команда, как когда-то. С одной миссией, как когда-то: спасти Карен Пейдж.  
Карен парила посреди закусочной, окруженная толпой ниндзя Руки в черных одеждах и с катанами, вакидзаси, луками и всем прочим необходимым оружием.  
Люк рванул в гущу рук и лезвий первым, раскидывая ниндзя направо и налево.  
На правом фланге Дэнни прыгнул на стол и встал в боевую стойку, его Железный кулак разгорался, как золотое солнышко.  
На левом фланге Джессика с интеллигентной улыбкой встретила парочку ниндзя с боевыми веерами.  
— Ходят слухи, вы, ребята, сами друг друга зарезали, — сообщила она им, и именно так и случилось.  
А позади Люка шел Мэтт. Он с щелчком разобрал трость на нунчаки, и по его лицу проскользнула нехорошая маленькая улыбочка, когда он ослабил узел галстука.  
Он прыгнул на пол и перекатился, подсекая одного ниндзя, которому тут же вонзила в грудь саи — Электра. После чего Мэтт ухватил ее за руку и, крутанув, отправил в полет над целой толпой ниндзя.  
Он успел почувствовать ее тепло и шелковистость ее кожи.  
Стекло витрины со звоном разбилось — это Фрэнк швырнул Билли на улицу. А потом повернулся и принялся косить ниндзя из пулемета.  
Люк скрылся под копошащейся массой ниндзя. Дэнни не справлялся с потоком убийц. Мэтт упал, и Электра не могла поднять его на ноги: ее рука проходила сквозь него. Джессику поймал ниндзя и приставил к горлу кинжал. Фрэнк поймал несколько стрел в плечо.  
Защитники сдавали свои позиции.  
— Стойте, — произнесла Карен, до того не вмешивавшаяся в ход сражения, и ее голос эхом отдался по всей закусочной, всколыхнув занавески, разбив кофейники и заставив зазвенеть колокольчики на двери.  
Она взирала сверху вниз на творившийся на веселеньком бирюзовом кафеле хаос.  
Ниндзя замерли, ожидая приказов от своей повелительницы.  
— Карен! — в отчаянии позвал ее Дэнни.  
— Черное небо, — хором сказали ниндзя. — Веди нас, Черное небо.  
— Черное небо, — повторила Карен. — Всегда Черное небо.  
— Белая роза, — внезапно сказал Фрэнк, и она повела головой.  
Фрэнк, истекавший кровью Фрэнк, шагнул вперед, прихрамывая на левую ногу. Он поднял пистолет и истратил последнюю пулю на то, чтобы разбить динамик.  
Ballroom Blitz оборвалась.  
— Вто-рой, — проговорила Карен неуверенно, будто не знала, как произносится это слово, и читала по слогам.  
— Фрэнк, — поправил ее Фрэнк.  
— Декс, — сказала Карен, и где-то там, глубоко внутри, у Фрэнка Касла упало сердце.  
— Я не Декс, — ответил он. — Декса нет.  
— Декс был предтечей, — произнесла Карен. — Декса я любила... до тебя. А тебя... после... и навсегда.  
— Карен, пойдем со мной, — проговорил Фрэнк. — Просто пойдем. — Он тянул к ней здоровую руку. — Не надо больше ничего.  
— Больно, — сказала Карен. — Так... больно и так долго...  
— Тебе не до них, Черное небо! — крикнул один из ниндзя. — Мы заняты высшей миссией! Приближается конец света! Мы заняты выс...  
— ...я занят, Седьмая. Попозже.  
— Я занят! Не сбивай!  
— Пошла вон!  
— ВОН!  
— Ты меня отвлекаешь, Карен. Давай попозже.  
— Я занят, Седьмая. Попозже.  
— Я занят! Не сбивай!  
— Пошла вон!  
— ВОН! — закричала Карен, и что-то разорвалось у нее внутри, как водородная бомба, и разлетелось вокруг; какая-то мощная волна, радужная и яркая, полетела во все стороны, раскидывая всех тех, кто был в черном... — Вон из моей головы! ЭТО — МОЯ — СЕМЬЯ!  
Крышу закусочной «У Гридди» прорвало; сквозь дыру виднелась кровавая луна — высоко в голубых небесах.

Эпилог

Люк и Джессика вместе воспитывают Даниэль. Ее суперсила — милота. У них в жизни больше нет ни слухов, ни ЩИТа. Люк ушел на покой.  
Мэтт все так же принимает клиентов, переругиваясь с Электрой вполголоса. Иногда ее становится видно. Однажды ее пытались выпроводить прямо из зала суда за нарушение порядка: она жадно целовала Мэтта Мердока посреди допроса его подзащитного.  
Дэнни Рэнд перестал ходить к психологам. Ему больше не снятся сны про конец света. Он любит слушать старые рок-песни и гулять босиком в Центральном парке.  
А Фрэнк и Карен... По ночам они вместе сидят на крыше слушая город. Теперь она всегда с ним, и они не расстаются ни на минуту. Она — его ангел-хранитель, его напарница, его свет в непроглядной прежде ночи.  
— Вон там Дэнни, — Карен указывает на далекую золотую точку за несколько улиц от них, похожую на светлячка. — А там Мэтт с Электрой, — что-то сверкает алым в ночи. — А вон светится окошко нашего особняка у Люка с Джесс и Даниэль...  
Фрэнк ставит пластинку в проигрыватель и подает Карен руку. И они танцуют, прямо на крыше, в темноте, под Le temps de l’amour, выпав в какое-то абсурдное, но прекрасное безвременье.  
А иногда они вместе бегут с крыши на крышу; Фрэнк перескакивает тяжело, она — легко, как пушинка, по красивой дуге, и ее волосы развеваются и светятся в темноте, пока она улыбается ему, задорно, почти вредно, и говорит:  
— Не отставай, Второй!  
— Иду, Седьмая, — отзывается Фрэнк, и в его низком голосе раскатывается тепло и удовольствие.  
И, когда внизу разражается перестрелка, Фрэнк проверяет арсенал — резиновые пули — и берется за трос.  
А Белая Роза рядом с ним парит в воздухе, будто сотканная из света; ее радужка обведена серебром, ее платье почти такого же сливочного цвета, как ее кожа. Они спускаются вместе, и ирландцы открывают по ним огонь.  
— Нет, серьезно, парни, — говорит Карен, — вы правда думаете, что в меня можно попасть? Я однажды чуть конец света не устроила. Обидно даже.  
И, пока Фрэнк перезаряжает, Белая Роза посылает радужные волны вокруг.


End file.
